ovipetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Updates
May 16, 2019 New features & updates! Removal splices Ever wanted to remove mutations from your eggs? Well now you can! With the new removal splices you'll be able to do just that, as long as you've done a DNA profile and researched level 5 on that species. You can even remove invisible carried mutations (to prevent them from being inherited). There is no limit to how many splices you can remove, but each action will cost 10c. New pure colors We've also added the following pure colors for you to enjoy: Pure Indigo: #4B0082 Pure Mint Green: #98FF98 Pure Deep Pink: #FF1493 Install as App This is a bit of an experimental feature, as it's not supported on all browsers yet. We've added a button to your profile called "Install as App". It's mostly useful on mobile devices to install it as an app on your device to remove the browser interface when playing. This is not supported on iOS yet, but you can achieve the same thing by pressing "save to home-screen" in Safari. April 15, 2019 Happy Easter! Here's what crackling! The Lepus has finally returned, along with some brand new and old limited Easter mutations! We have also made some bundles for you to enjoy this spring. Easter Mutations We hope you like these brand neweggcelent limited mutations! They will stay available until the 6th of May along with the old limited mutations. Lepus Availability The Lepus is a seasonal creature and can only be generated for 3 weeks starting today (until the 6th of May). We have also added new permanent mutations for the Lepus. - That's all, yolks. Remember that some bunny loves you. �� Older Updates (to be fixed) Site updates Various updates This is a major update where large parts of OviPets core have been rewritten to allow for future updates. This should (hopefully) in most parts not be noticeable at all. We do however have some noticeable changes. Removed character restrictions for non reserved user names. Reserved usernames will now get an icon before the name on the users feed page. Removed edit tab in enclosures. Edits are now made directly in the enclosure and sorting is done by dragging the tabs. Improved blocking. Blocking a user will make you and the blocked user unable to see each other's posts and comments. Blocking a user from a group will hide all posts and comments the user has made to that group. Group admins can now lock posts made by the group. Locking a post prevents non-admins to comment on that post. Hatchery presentations. Colored and text. Colored text is done by placing the desired color in the tag and the text between the "clr" tags: +clr#ff0000Colored/clr+ And strike through is done by placing the text between the "s" tag: +sstrike though/s+ (Remove the plus signs) Welcome Struthio! We're really excited to introduce the Struthio! The Struthio was made by our amazing Hedvig H-S aka vixie87, and we sincerely hope you'll love this wonderful species as much as we do! These long legged rascals are sure to run straight into your heart and enclosures with neck breaking speed! They're fast paced animals, always up for a run and a game. There's always something fun happening around the Struthio! Availability Instantly availible for paid users, unpaid users have to own one before they can research them. OviPets now available on your mobile devices! ''' We're very happy to announce that OviPets is now optimized to work with any mobile device with a capable browser. It will now scale depending on what device your using to play with. It's now also possible to make payments from you smartphones and tablets. '''For iOS devices (iPhones, iPads, iPods) you can get rid of the browser interface and get a more native app feeling by bookmarking OviPets from Safari. Although we've never supported any older versions of Internet Explorer then 9, we know that it was possible to play OviPets with IE8, although it worked very poorly. This is unfortunately no longer possible so please make sure you update your browser if you fall in this category. Brand New Mutations! We're very excited to release a set of brand new mutations for the Catus, Gryphus, Macrop ' ' us & Lepus species! A big thank you to our fantastic artists, Anikó E. K aka Aina Shadox and Hedvig H-S aka vixie87 for these! Stay on topic please! Please stay on topic or you risk getting banned from posting in OviPets news posts. Introducing: Achievements! We're really excited to introduce Achievements! These you earn as you play for hatching eggs, trading with other players, researching, splicing etc. There are three different difficulty levels; bronze, silver and gold. What difficulty your achievement is you can see by the background color of the achievement image. Users who have been playing for a while might already have earned a bunch of achievements. Most of these will appear to have been completed during the last two weeks, this due to the fact that we had to go through all activity on each users account in order to gather the statistics necessary to see which achievements you had completed in the past. We've also updated the interface of the feed, allowing users to have bigger presentations, avatars and better and easier control over your friends and groups. This update made the groups and friends sections in the profile redundant, which is why we have removed them. When visiting a friend or another users feed you can quickly see what achievements, groups and friends you have in common by clicking the "Mutual" filter in the appropriate section. You can now alter your friendships directly in your friends feed by clicking the "Edit Friendship" button, and the same thing goes for groups by click the "Edit Membership" button. This update include some changes to the theme - so you'll need to refresh the page for it to be ''' '''displayed correctly! A big batch of new mutations! We're really excited to release a big batch of new mutations for a number of our species! Make sure you check them out! Pet Tagging You can now add "tags" to your pets to easily mark and add short notes to special pets that you don't have to go into the pets profile to see. You can choose the color of the tag and add an optional text that will be visible when hovering the tag. This is available in the edit section of the pet. The following tag colors are available: Hide event You can now hide individual events from your feed. When you don't have the ability to delete an event you can now hide the event to prevent it from showing up in your feed. You can also "unhide" the event by locating it on either the users or the groups feed and click the "unhide" button. Notifications are automatically turned off for hidden events. 'Set Price for Pet Breeding' Just as easy and just as cool as setting your pets up for auto-selling, breeders can set their pets for auto-breeding and never have to worry with the hassle of approving breed requests. Go into the pet interface and press the "-" icon next to Breed. The popup window you see will allow you to set a breeding fee. For free automatic breeding, simply set the fee to 0 credits. 'OviPets now available in 15 different languages' Thanks to the amazing work of volunteer translators, OviPets are now available in 15 different languages (and there are more on the way). ''' '''Here is a list of the languages that are currently available. You can join these language groups to find and meet users who speak your native language. Bulgarian (Български) Chinese (中文) Danish (Dansk) Dutch (Nederlands) English (English) Finnish (Suomi) French (Français) German (Deutsch) Hungarian (Magyar) Indonesian (Bahasa Indonesia) Norwegian (Norsk) Portuguese (Português) Slovenian (Slovenščina) Spanish (Español) Swedish (Svenska) Category:Gameplay